Activated hepatic stellate cells and myofibroblasts HSC/MF play a central role in the development of chronic liver diseases {Friedman, 2008}. They deposit an excess of extracellular matrix components which leads to fibrosis and finally cirrhosis. Cirrhosis is defined as architectural distortion of the liver with severe vascular and functional abnormalities {Schuppan, 2008}.
Biopsy is considered the gold standard for diagnosis of cirrhosis. However, biopsy is not well-suited to the screening/monitoring disease because of its cost, associated morbidity, and known lack of accuracy because of sampling variation {Abraldes, 2012; Afdhal, 2004}. These limitations have spurred interest in alternate modalities for monitoring fibrosis and the patient's response to therapy.